horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Get The Strap (Rich White Man song)
Not to be confused with the Uncle Murda, Casanova, 6ix9ine & 50 Cent song of the same name "Get The Strap" is a song by American rapper Rich White Man. The track was recorded and produced by Rich White Man. The song blew up after popular YouTuber Memeulous made a video on Rich White Man. The song currently has 4.2K dislikes and only 700 likes. Lyrics Rich White Man in this bitch You already know what the fuck's going on I Get the Strap Spray with the mac I just attack Don't give a fuck cause I don't chop a gat I chopping sex Louie on my waist Don't give a fuck and you know I beat the case Yeah, my blunt is laced We crack cocaine, I don't give a fuck Bang, like go bang, chop at yo truck Don't need no lamb and I don't need no run Already know Rich White Man having fun Don't give a fuck and I fucking yo bitch Ain't no runner up, my flexing is which Already know that's what it is M16 and I spray with the mac Serious, like a heart attack Don't give a fuck and I'm selling like Jack Already know and I ain't in the back I'm in the front and my dick's in her cunt Don't give a fuck and I ain't no runner up Rich White Man coming straight up Don't give no damn and I'm going so ham and I don't give no fuck and I pull up in a lamb Coming on jam, at yo fucking space Don't give a fuck cause I spray and beat the case Don't give a shit cause my blunts I got so much fucking weed Don't give a shit Don't do the speed Sellin' the snow Know what I mean I'm a Rich White Man Got the fucking gat I just fucking blast Got the fucking tats Got the fucking cash, don't give a shit I don't frame this glass, I be too Fucking legit, I don't give no damns I got the gun and that shit, I don't care Don't give no fucks, I am the man Rich White Man, I got the plan Don't give a fuck what you gonna say Going so ham, bitch, like me every day Don't give a fuck, smashing yo bitch Already know I'm legit I go so ham, my gun, it don't stop Already know I bang Cock it back, already know Blast back at yo fucking face You already know Rich White Man, I get yo ho I got Louie, Gucci and shit Already know, bitch, your bitch on my dick Already know, bitch, I am too legit I going ham, and I don't give a fuck Spray with the strap, I got m16 Never give a fuck, I got the green Already know I'm the Rich White Man Don't give a fuck, I got the bands Don't give a fuck and I never lack Little macs, yeah, you know I pack Don't give a fuck cause I got the strap Why It Sucks # The beat is laughably bad. It sounds like distorted circus music. # The music video is not synced up with the audio. # The bars are very simple and consist of expensive clothes, guns, drugs and threats. # The music video just takes place in an underpass. # He ruined a popular phrase by rapper 50 Cent who often includes the phrase "Get The Strap" in his Instagram posts. # There's product placement for Louis Vuitton and Gucci. # The audio quality is too loud. He screams during the entire song and sounds like ear rape. Videos Rich White Man - Get The Strap Produced by @TheRichWhiteMan (Official Music Video) THE BEST RAPPER OF OUR GENERATION Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rich White Man Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Screaming Songs Category:Debut Singles Category:Short Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing